lps_a_world_of_own_own_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jade Catkin
Jade Catkin is a Bombay cat who shares an apartment with Roxie McTerrier. Merchandise *Plush *Singles *Pet Pairs *Snowboarding Kitty Crew *Lucky Dozen Personality Jade is sarcastic and can be a bit of smug at times. She is a blunt realist, but sometimes comes off as negative and pessimistic instead. She prefers to be honest about matters which annoy her, but is not heartless when it comes to the experience of others. Jade is prone to hiding parts of her which don't match her detached persona, like swimming, her loving attachment to Tick-Tock, and especially popular trends such as crystal collecting. She isn't too interested in expanding her social circle, but she cares deeply about the friends she has made. Jade seems to be secretly be good with children, but it isn't something she talks much about. She doesn't seem to put effort into "hiding" this the way she hides other parts of her. Jade has had to learn how to cope with Ultra because his sometimes rude behavior causes him to get ticked off and attempt to tear him to shreds. Ultra has been shown to be nice, but then immediately reveal it was a sarcastic remark. From Season 2 onwards, Jade has been shown to be much meaner than usual, causing more confrontations with Ultra and eventually leading to her injuring Roxie. In LPS: AWOO: The Next Generation, She is Less Sarcastic and Kindly cares for Her 48 Kittens. She still shows that she is good with children and is not afraid at hiding her secrets anymore. She still makes time for napping, but not in the living room where it is crowded with playing kittens. In Skylanders Jade appears in Skylanders: Trap Team as a Guest Star Trap Master of the Dark Element alongside Roxie of the Earth Element, both available in the Paw-Tucket Adventure Pack. Both of them were taken to Skylands when a huge rift opened inside their apartment. She reappears in Imaginators as a Guest Star Sensei alongside the other main pets, Savannah, and Petula's Posse. She is a Sensei of the Dark Element and Ninja Battle Class. Her and the other main pets are available in the Paw-Tucket Adventure Pack and the LPS Starter Pack. In Super Smash Kids Jade is a playable fighter in Super Smash Kids. Moveset In An Ultimate Custom Night of Our Own Jade appears as an antagonist and possibly one of the biggest threats. Normal She sleeps in the office, like she normally does 24/7. Of course, if you're the lazy cat, you don't want to be woken up. In this case, that's what Jade wants. Silence. However, the player can make too much noise, which can wake her up. Also, characters like Roxie and Mitchell can make loud noise too. If the office gets too loud, Jade wakes up. For the first time, she will disable the flashlight, tell the player to be quiet, then go back to sleep. However, if they repeatedly keep doing it, they will be met with a jumpscare. Vent She loves the vents, being her main use of transport around the building. However, she is aware of when the player uses it to get more power. When the player uses the vents, she will wait. If the player takes too long to reach the other side of the vent, she will start chasing them from behind, making no sound whatsoever. The player must reach the end of the vent to get away. Otherwise, they will have their face slashed off. Appearance Normal Jade has all black fur, which may appear more or less brown depending on the lighting. Her eyes are light green, and are often half-closed to express her tired 'cattitude'. The insides of her ears are pink. She also has sharp white claws she can pull in and out of her paws, pointed teeth on her upper lip, and a small pink nose. Wolf-I-Fied Jade is the leader of the Werewolf versions of the Pet 7. She was the first werewolf that Kira and Quincy encountered. As a werewolf, Jade's fur is slightly messy and his nose more resembles a canine's. Her claws are much sharper and her mouth is full of extremely sharp fangs. Her green eyes are now a yellow color and glow in the dark. Her eyebrows are now covered in fur. In Pokemon Eight Jade was one of the eight pets that were turned into Pokemon by a strange glowing Poke Ball. She was turned into a Chandelure, a Ghost/Fire Type Pokemon that resembles a sentient chandelier. She has a striped, round head and round, pupil-less yellow eyes. There is a ring of small black spikes on top of her head with a tall, purple flame in the middle. From a black spike below her head, black arms curl upward. These arms are tipped with purple fire. She was the first pet to awaken and the first one to find out about her transformation. She eventually turned herself back to her normal Bombay Cat self. Gallery Jade Sleeping.jpeg|Jade Looks Cute when She Sleeps. Jade X Roxie?.jpeg|Jade, You Love Roxie! Don’t Deny It! Best Friend.jpeg|Jade Admited It! Hoffman and Jade.jpeg|Joffman! Jade Trying to Wake Hoffman.jpeg|He’s Hibernating, Jade! Cranky Jade.jpeg|Denying your Sleepiness, Ay? Queen Cinderblock.jpeg|I Had No Idea about This Cinderblock Business, But It seems to Tire Her Out! Stampede.jpeg Jade Startled.jpeg Jade Mad.jpeg Jade Crying.jpeg Jade G2.jpeg|Jade in LPS: AWOO: The Next Generation Category:Cats Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Green Eyes Category:Black Category:Ingrid Nilson Category:Males Category:Goth Category:Smug Category:Bad-ass at times